Siblin’ Friction Part 2: Siblin’ Management Class (CANCELED)
by Batdude365
Summary: (Takes place after Siblin’ Friction) The Loud Parents have decided to help Lincoln and Lori to get along by enrolling them at Mattie’s Family Dilemma Center.
1. Seeking Help

[Later that night, the Loud parents are staring blankly towards the ceiling in their bedroom while LIncoln and Lori are heard arguing once more.]

 **Rita:** [sighs] Lynn? What are we gonna do about those two? Who knows how they long they'll be hating each other? It may go on for weeks, months, or maybe even years.

 **Lynn Sr.:** I just... don't know. If _only_ the solution could just fall right into our laps. [sighs] We're just gonna have to think more about it tomorrow. Good night, hun. [turns to the other side of the bed and goes to sleep]

[Rita decides to go to sleep too. Cut to early morning when it's time for school. Lincoln's last in the bathroom line, waiting on Luna.]

 **Luna:** [leaves the bathroom in her bathrobe] Bathroom's all yours, bro. [hums all the way back to her, Leni, and Luan's room]

 **Lincoln:** Finally! I've been waiting forever. [about to head inside the bathroom]

[Just as his toe made contact with the tile floor, Lori suddenly appears right in front of him.]

 **Lori:** [sneers through teeth] Piss off, you good-for-nothing runt...

 **Lincoln:** One, I need the bathroom more, and two, I was here first.

 **Lori:** Guess what? I was _born_ first

[As she almost slammed the door in Lincoln's face, he stops it with his foot.]

 **Lincoln:** Oh no, you don't! You're not gonna pull that lame excuse again!

 **Lori:** And what is your albino, polar ass going to do about it?!

 **Lincoln:** I was in the bathroom before you, and you can't just swoop in and take it from me! Besides, you can use your dumb make-up in your room. There's an entire mirror set and everything in there!

 **Lori:** If you don't move from this spot in 5 seconds, I'm gonna beat the literal hell out of you again!

 **Lincoln:** You know what? Go ahead. Do it and see how much worse it'll be between you and Dad.

[The two continue arguing, to the point they've spent the whole day arguing in the hallway. It was futile to move them anywhere from that spot. During the afternoon, the Loud parents were watching parodies of 80's films with puppies until the commercial breaks.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** Commercials... The only thing keeping me from those triplet puppies treasure hunting with their Scottish Shepherd uncle. This better be good enough to cut away from that.

[A commercial with an angry boy and girl plays.]

 **Narrator:** Are your kids practically at each others' throats?

[The commercial then shows the two children choking each other.]

 **Lynn Sr. Rita:** Yes.

 **Narrator:** Do they argue non-stop?

[The two kids are surrounded by speech bubbles covering up the screen.]

 **Lynn Sr. Rita:** Somewhat.

 **Narrator:** And most importantly, do you want them back on good terms?

 **Lynn Sr. Rita:** Of course!

 **Narrator:** Then, set up an appointment at Mattie's Family Dillemma Center by calling 1-800-SIBLINGS, or go to "".

[The two parents gazed at each other in realization.]

 **Rita:** This might be _just_ what they need! I'll call the place right now. [dials the phone number from the commercial and goes into the other room] Hello? Yes, I'd like to enroll my son and daughter in any of the available classes for... Let's say, two weeks.

[Just then, a dust cloud of skirmishing rolls down the stairs, briefly pausing to show Lincoln and Lori strangling him. Then, the dust cloud continues over to the next room.]

 **Rita:** Actually, better make that three weeks. _Maybe_ four. Oh, thanks so much. This'll help them out immensely in the long run. Bye. [hangs up]

 **Lynn Sr.:** So, how'd it go?

 **Rita:** I got them into a class together. But... there's still the problem of having them go to said said class sessions.

 **Lynn Sr.:** [pomders for a few moments] I've got an idea. It _may_ be lowbrow, but it just might work.


	2. Goin’ To The Center With a Plan

[On late Saturday morning, the Loud parents came out of their room, each of them holding a blindfold. They then stealthily sprint up the stairs and part their ways. Lynn Sr. heads to Lincoln's door, while Rita going to Lori's.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** Hey, son. How's it going?

 **Lincoln:** [while playing on his phone] I'm fine, Dad. Whatcha need?

 **Lynn Sr.:** I was wondering if you were up for some father-and-son time.

 **Lincoln:** [sets his phone to the side] As long as it doesn't involve any cavity searches. I'm down.

 **Lynn Sr.:** Great! But it's a surprise. So... you'll need to keep this blindfold on until we get there.

 **Lincoln:** [suspicious] _Okay_...

[Mr. Loud ties the blindfold around Lincoln's rather spherical head and leads him out the room. At that very moment, Rita came out of Lori's room with the latter wearing a blindfold, as well.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** [whispers to Rita] You take Vanzilla, I'll get a taxi.

[Rita gives a thumbs up as a response.]

 **Lincoln:** [to his dad] What were you talking about?

 **Lynn Sr.:** Nothing, LIncoln. I wasn't talking about anything.

[Cut to Rita leading Lori into Vanzilla and driving off, while Lynn Sr. whistles for a cab, and gets into one with Lincoln. Then, a while later, both the cab and Vanzilla park near Mattie's.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** Thanks for the lift. [pays the cab driver]

 **Cab Driver:** Have a nice day. Also, why is the white-haired kid wearing a blindfold?

 **Lynn Sr.:** Long story.

 **Cab Driver:** Eh. Good enough for me. [drives off]

[Pan over to Rita Lori.]

 **Lori:** Can I take the blindfold off now, Mom? I haven't seen anything since we left the house.

 **Rita:** Just a little longer, honey.

 **Lori:** [reluctantly] Oh, alright.

[Each pair enters the building, but after one another as to not have any contact between their two kids.]

[They then come across a female hippie in her mid-20's, with glasses, a ponytail, a rainbow colored tank top, a necklace and bracelets with peace signs, yellow sandals, and a denim skirt down to her knees.]

 **Mattie:** Hello. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Loud. I'm Mattie, the owner _and_ manager of Mattie's Family Dilemma Center.

 **Rita:**

The pleasure's all ours, Mattie.

 **Mattie:** And who might these two be? [pinches their cheeks]

 **Lynn Sr.:** That's our son, Lincoln, with the white hair.

 **Rita:** And our oldest daughter out of ten, Lori. We had to blindfold them and take different modes of transportation.

 **Lynn Sr.:** Otherwise, they would've put up one doozy of a fight if we came out straight about this to them.

 **Mattie:** I see. But, don't worry. These two are in good hands.

[The two Loud parents untie the blindfolds on their son and daughter, then proceed to speed towards Vanzilla.]

 **Lori:** Finally! Now, I can see- [sees LIncoln right next to her; bitter] You!

 **Lincoln:** Wait a minute! This is a mix-up! Where'd Dad go?

 **Lori:** Where the H is Mom, as a matter of fact, too?

[The two look over to see their parents in Vanzilla.]

 **Rita:** [rolls down the driver's window] We're very sorry about this, kids, but this is for your own good!

[The moment Lincoln and Lori had started running to Vanzilla, the Loud parents have already driven off.]

 **Lori:** [growls] Goddamnit!

 **Mattie:** [puts her hand behind both siblings' backs] In case you didn't know, I, am Miss Mattie. And I'm just super psyched to have some more students in my class. You two are gonna have a _blast_! [walks with them back into the dilemma center]


	3. Meeting Their Peers

[After several minutes of walking, Lincoln and Lori have finally made it to their classroom.]

 **Mattie:** [opens the door] Alright, everyone. Give a nice, warm welcome to our new students, Lincoln and Lori.

[Pan over to show Corey and Trina Riffin, Dexter and Dee Dee (no last name given), and Dipper and Mabel Pines, each couple sitting on bean bags in a circle.]

 **Mabel and Dee Dee:** [excitedly wave] Hi, Louds!

[The two Loud siblings proceed to take their seats in the two vacant bean bags between the Riffins and Pines.]

 **Mabel:** [shakes Lincoln and Lori's hands] So great to meet some new friends! I'm Mabel, and this is my brother, Dipper.

 **Lincoln:** [to Dipper] Hello. So, did you notice how the ones with the blue and pink hair have been glaring at each other without blinking even once?

[Pan to Corey and Trina doing just that.]

 **Dipper:** Whatever happened to them, it must've been _really_ bad.

 **Lincoln:** [notices Dexter's appearance; to Dee Dee] You're not the only one with a younger sibling completely indulged in science. Her name's Lisa, if you were wondering.

 **Mattie:** [to Lincoln and Lori] So... would you like to share with everyone why exactly you're here?

[Mabel and Dee Dee lean in, eager to learn more.]

 **Lincoln:** [nervous] Uh... Actually, we don't really know anyone here that much. So, maybe, they could tell us their stories first.

 **Lori:** Maybe it's for the best. Since _you'll_ just bend the story in your favor.

 **Lincoln:** Not in the mood right now.

 **Mattie:** Hmm... Who should start, who should start? [scans around the room and decides upon the staring Riffins] Corey and Trina, can you two bring the Louds up to speed?

 **Corey:** [stands up] _I'll_ go. [clears his throat]


	4. The Riffins’ Story

[Cut to Grojband in Corey's garage, prepping up for their latest gig. The band consists of a piano player with glasses named Kin, a drummer named Kon, and a redheaded girl named Lanes.]

 **Corey:** [voice-over] Yesterday started out like any other day for me and my band. Just me, Kin, Kon, And Lanes. I had booked us a gig for Peaceville's founding parade.

[Suddenly, there's a large shake in the room, with it coming from how hard a steaming Trina, with a pink fuzzy book in her arm, slammed her door open.]

 **Corey:** But... like any other day, my bitch sister just _has_ to come and ruin it for us. But this time was different.

 **Trina:** STEAL MY DIARY ON A DAILY BASIS AND USE IT TO WRITE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR CRAPPY SONGS, WILL YOU!!!

[Kin and Kon immediately cower in fear behind the drum set from the booming voice above the band. The moment he heard those second to last two words, Corey instantly shot back, with little thought given beforehand.]

 **Corey:** Well, maybe people like you- AN INCONSIDERATE, SADISTIC, EVIL BITCH- should deserve to have crap like that happen to them.

 **Kin Kon:** Aw snap!

 **Trina:** WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

 **Corey:** Oh, you didn't hear me? I said you were a _BIG BITCH_!

 **Kin Kon:** OOHHHHHH!

[Trina snarls, then sprints towards Corey and tackles him so hard, that the two break through the garage door. This takes the other three members by surprise, as they watch the skirmish between the Riffin siblings.]

 **Corey:** [exclamations of pain as Trina swings at him] Get off me, you ugly cow!

 **Trina:** [grabs him by the collar; super close to his face] You're nothing but a stupid, sorry excuse for a musician. And that's all you'll ever be your entire life.

 **Corey:** NO, I'M NOT!

[Having had enough of Trina's bull, Corey pulls his fist back and nails her right in the nose. This causes her to stumble back a few feet from him. Then, she notices the fractured nose and blood seeping from it. This only pissed her off even more than she was already, and Corey was already anxious about the results.]

 **Trina:** NOW YOU'RE _REALLY_ GONNA GET IT, YOU LITTLE BASTARD! [tackles Corey again]

[Then, the scene ripples back to the classroom circle.]

 **Corey:** It was several hours until our parents came home, and sent us here after we went to the hospital for the injuries. And it was mostly _me_ the docs were working on, if anyone was wondering.

 **Lincoln:** Hmm... Sounds awfully _familiar_ [glares at Lori]

 **Mattie:** [to Dexter] Perhaps you'd like a go, Dexter?

 **Dexter:** Don't mind if I do, teacher.


	5. Dexter and Dee Dee’s Story

[Flashback to Dexter welding some scraps of metal together.]

 **Dexter:** (voice-over) It was a normal day in my laboratory, just putting some finishing touches on my newest project...

[Suddenly, there's an large explosion from the right of Dexter, sending him careening into a nearby wall. Startled, he looks over to see Dee Dee near the big red button that said "Spontaneous Combustor".]

 **Dexter:** [calmly] Dee Dee... how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my lab? Or at the very least, don't touch anything in here?

 **Dee Dee:** Why do I have to stay out?

 **Dexter:** Because every time you come in here, nothing but disasters! All because you can't keep your hands to yourself and have the apparent urge to touch every single thing in here! You've been nothing but a hinderance to me all these years I've known you!

 **Dee Dee:** Oh, _I'm_ the hinderance? Well... [tries to think of a comeback] Well... It's not my fault you build everything with self-destruct buttons!

 **Dexter:** That's so that if anyone tries to steal any of my inventions, that would act as consequence.

 **Dee Dee:** That doesn't make any sense.

 **Dexter:** Not to someone of your intellect.

 **Dee Dee:** Then I bet this junk pile of yours has one too. In one of the most obvious spots imaginable too. [goes over to search for the self-destruct button]

 **Dexter:** I wouldn't press it if I were you! It has a strong likelihood of leveling the entire street!

 **Dee Dee:** All I heard was, "Blah blah blah. Science science science. Press it." [comes across the button] And here it is.

[Dee Dee lifts her hand as her finger slowly descends toward the button.]

 **Dexter:** NNNOOOO!!!

[Dexter tries to stop her, but Dee Dee holds him back with her foot. She finally presses the button and...]

 **Computer Voice:** Self-destruct sequence in 3-2-1...

 **KABOOM!**

[The house is then seen to have been nothing but singed wood pieces, as the lab was completely visible from above. Now, Dexter and Dee survived it, but are completely covered in soot.]

 **Dexter:** You just _had_ to press the button, didn't you?!

 **Dee Dee:** Why'd you build the stupid thing in the first place, then?! Huh?!

[The two siblings continued to bicker, as several ambulances, fire trucks, police cars, and even their parents' cars arrived near the giant hole in the ground. Cut back to normal time.]

 **Dexter:** Our parents found out about my lab and grounded us for 3 months. Dee Dee, at least. The only thing keeping me from that sentence was the promise that I was gonna rebuild the house with the stuff in my lab. So, my family's pretty much living in the laboratory that I've been hiding from them for years. All thanks to a _certain_ ballerina-clad blonde.

[Dee Dee simply just scoffs at this.]

 **Miss Hattie:** So, what'd you think, Louds?

 **Lincoln:** Yeah... Both were pretty heavy. It makes me and Lori's reason seem like the most conventional of the three.

 **Lori:** I think we're ready to tell our story.

 **Lincoln:** Long story short, the kid who's been bullying me at school was actually my sister's boyfriend's sister. So, after I gave her a piece of my mind, Lori jumped me as soon as I came home later and tried to force me into going on a double date with that same bully.

 **Lori:** He said no, and I... went literally berserk on him. And now we're here.

 **Miss Hattie:** Seems kinda understandable to some level. Anyways, I'll need to see each of you individually. [to the Pines twins, Dipper and Mabel] Execpt for you two. You can just watch, if you'd like.


End file.
